Behind These Hazel Eyes
by DarkCatDemon
Summary: Inuyasha says somthing bad to kagome and kagome runs to the sacred tree and sings / please read and reveiw


Me: this is my third songfic

Kagome: plz reveiw

Miroku: will any of the readers kindly consider bearing my children

Sango: PERVERT!! *hits him on the head with her Hiraikotsu*

Inuyasha: idiot

Shippo: he will never learn

Kirara: mew

* * *

One day while resting in keade's hut after many days of traveling the inu gang suddenly heard a loud noise come from the forest followed by a earthquake. "What was that" asked a very scared shippo. Kirara growled and running outside she transformed into her tiger form.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran outside only to see a giant bear demon standing at the edge of the forest glaring down at the growling Kirara.

The bear's eyes scanned the group until finally coming to a stop on Kagome. The bear demon roared and charged at the group. Inuyasha drew his sword and blocked the bear's claws. "Kagome get out of here" Inuyasha shouted as the bear continued to try and get to her.

Sango jumped on Kirara and flew high above the bear. "hiraikotsu!" shouted sango as she threw her weapon at the bear's head.

The weapon hit the bear but he didn't seem fazed instead he drew his attention away from Inuyasha and Kagome for a second and swung a huge paw up at Sango. "Kirara!" Sango shouted "fly higher!." Kirara did as she was told and the bears claws missed them.

The bear turned its attention back to the spot where inuyasha and kagome were standing, but they weren't there. The bear looked side to side dumbly but not finding anything roared loudly and started heading for the village.

"No you don't!" shouted inuyasha as he jumped up behind the bear. "WIND SCAR!" yelled inuyasha as he brought his sword down. The bear turned around seconds before the attack hit him and the wind scar hit him dead on.

The bear roared as the wind scar hit him but as soon as the dust settled it revealed that the bear was not injured or dead, in fact it was perfectly fine and VERY angry. "Damn, it didn't work" said inuyasha.

Kagome fired her arrow at the bear. The arrow soared through the sky until finally.............................it flew past the bear and missed.

"You idiot!" shouted inuyasha. "Oops" said kagome. "Oops!" yelled inuyasha "thats all you can say! Damnit why can't you be more like kikyo! At least she could aim!"

Tears built up in kagome's eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Fine" said kagome "then I guess you don't need me here anymore." With that said she turned around and ran towards the well.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as the bear swung for Sango missing by an inch. "Damn it that things not dead yet!" yelled inuyasha.

"Move you two" shouted inuyasha as he raised his sword. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" yelled inuyasha as he brought his sword down and thousands of shards of adamant came shooting out aiming right for the bear.

The attack hit the bear dead on tearing it to shreds. The bear gave out a loud roar as he disappeared leaving nothing but the sacred jewel shard behind.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to pick up the jewel shard when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. He turned around to see a very pissed off Sango and Miroku.........with Sango ready to kill him and Miroku ready to hit him again.

"What the hell was that for!" shouted Inuyasha but Miroku only glared at him. "That was for being a inconsiderate bastard to kagome." growled sango answering for Miroku. "So what" said Inuyasha "I was only telling the truth." But the truth was Inuyasha knew he had done a horrible thing.........................but he would never admit it.

Sango and Miroku continued to glare at him so inuyasha said "feh" and ran off.

Miroku sighed while Sango continued to fume. Suddenly miroku reached over and..........................."MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sango as she suddenly looked more demon then human. Miroku gulped and backed away "now now Sango, calm down, you know my hand it cursed" he said.

Sango seemed to breath fire as she said "well then i guess I have to cut it off" with that she pulled out her sword and chased the now 'running for his life' Miroku. Shippo sighed and headed back to the village with Kirara following.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running and running when suddenly he found himself in the clearing with the well. Inuyasha's ears drooped a little as he began to feel guilty. Suddenly they perked up again as he heard singing coming from the sacred tree.

**With Kagome**

"Stupid Inuyasha" Kagome said sitting at the base of the sacred tree. Suddenly she remembered a song she heard in her time and began to sing not knowing a certain half-demon was watching from the bushes.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Suddenly Kagome heard the bushes rustle and thought "great, the one time I need my arrows the most and I don't have them." She tensed up getting ready for the attack when suddenly Inuyasha stepped out. "What do you want?" kagome said glaring at the half-demon with hatred and hurt. "I want to talk kagome." said Inuyasha saddened by the fact that she was hurt because of him.

"Don't you have a dead clay pot to get to?" said Kagome getting up and walking away. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and felt herself flying up into the sacred tree, landing on a branch and being pulled into a strong chest

Kagome struggled to get away "don't make me say si-" she started. "Say that and we both go down." said Inuyasha calmly. Kagome froze realizing the truth in his words.

Inuyasha sighed "Kagome listen..........." he said. "No" said Kagome "I already know what your gonna say." "You do?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah" said Kagome sadly "Your gonna say how I'm stupid and how I'm not as good as Kikyo." (me: *cough* kinky-hoe *cough*)

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he spun her around to face him "Kagome thats not true!" Inuyasha said "Your not stupid and your way better then kikyo!" "It is true!" Kagome shouted "Kikyo is way smarter and prettier and more talented and-" but before she could finish she was silenced by inuyasha's lips on her's.

Kagome's eyes widened but then she closed them and kissed back with all the love she had for him. Inuyasha pulled back "Now do you see kagome" he asked "Its you I love not Kikyo."

Kagome didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as Inuyasha thought "I could get use to this." After that kagome decided to live in the feudal era with inuyasha and the others.


End file.
